


You Deserve It

by sparkle_jamie_114



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Praise Kink, Roman Reigns is Protective of Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sad Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black Needs a Hug, Top Roman Reigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_jamie_114/pseuds/sparkle_jamie_114
Summary: “I want you to say you deserve this, and I want you to say you’re beautiful and that every ounce of love I give you is something you’ve earned.”When Dean leaves the WWE and Roman is drafted to Smackdown, Seth feels like he has nothing left. But he gets a phone call that changes everything, and soon he’s meeting up with one Roman Reigns again after two years apart.Aka: Roman is a big ole sweetheart and Seth is self conscious.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	You Deserve It

Roman and Seth’s relationship was different than Dean’s and Seth’s. Dean and Seth were rough; they spat out hateful remarks, it was all gnashing teeth and tongues, and all in all, it was pure raw emotion. 

Roman never saw his relationship with Seth that way, and Seth didn’t see it that way either. Seth and Roman were never spiteful; they were never angry. There was never any hatred. 

Seth’s encounters with Dean always ended with one of them bleeding somewhere on their body, wether it be a cut on his eyebrow, or, after one particularly rough night, a broken nose, multiple bruises, and marks around Seth’s neck that would have him wearing sweatshirts for a week. His meetings with Roman, however, were much more tamed. They were soft kisses and hugs and gentle words. They would hold each other, and let the other sink into their arms as pleasure overtook them. Teeth never clacked together as they kissed; nobody had bruises or red marks left. It was pure sweet sex.

Seth was the opposite of both of them in many ways, but hey, they saying goes ‘opposites attract’, right?.  


Seth sometimes needed Dean; he required the rough relationship; he needed the slaps across the face; he needed the hair pulling and choking and bleeding. But even that becomes too much at times. When it does, Seth knows all he has to do is text Roman, and he would come to rescue him. He’d scoop him up in his arms, wrapped around him to keep him safe, and take him to a hotel room. He’d ask him if he’s alright and ask him if he needed anything. He would try and take care of what was his. And that’s what Seth was; Seth was Roman’s and Dean’s. 

That was until Dean left. 

When Dean left, Roman was all Seth had, and Seth was all Roman had. They made it work for a while, and then Roman was drafted to Smackdown. Then they were both alone. The loneliness was something Seth hadn’t felt for a long time. He knew Roman felt the same way; how could he not? After being around the same two people, you learn to trust them, those people becoming your family, those people becoming your life, those people making you whole, and when one or both are missing, you feel empty. You feel like nothing else in the world could ever make you as happy as they once did. You feel a gapping black void in the middle of your chest where they once held your heart. 

Seth had tried to fill the void; he had tried to bring other people in his life to help take his mind off the two he didn’t have, the latest being Murphy. But it wasn’t the same. He didn’t feel that overwhelming sense of pleasure when he was around Dean and the sense of comfort that came with being around Roman. His whole life felt bland.  


Then Stephanie called him. 

‘You’re drafted to Smackdown.’

That was all he needed to hear; his problems were going to wash away the moment he saw him, one of his better halves, half of his pack. 

It hadn’t taken long for Seth and Roman to figure something out. They needed to see each other, and they needed to see each other as soon as possible. They had decided to meet up at a hotel around three hours away from the arena Smackdown was going to be held that night, to make sure that nobody saw them sneak into the same hotel room. People always suspected that something was going on, it was easier when they were in the Shield, but now they weren’t, and they had to be careful. Who knows what would happen if fans and tabloids found out him and Roman were fucking. ‘Chaos.’ Seth thought to himself with a chuckle. 

He walked up to the door, Room 167, and knocked on it lightly, trying not to draw much attention to himself.  


All that went out the window when Roman flung the door open. Roman looked like he was tight, his grip on the door handle causing his knuckles to turn white. Seth didn’t pay much attention to it, just jacking it up to excitement and adrenaline. Seth stood there and smirked, waiting for Roman to pull him inside as he usually did but opted to slither in when that latter didn’t happen. Seth was about to confront him about it, why he was so stiff, but one thing stopped him-  


Roman’s mouth was on his the moment the door shut closed. 

It was just as he remembered it, soft and sweet. It was gentle, causing a low moan to emit from the back of Seth’s throat. He hiked his leg up around Roman’s waist, and Seth darted his tongue out to poke at Roman’s teeth. With that, Roman took an invitation to force his tongue inside Seth’s mouth. He gasped and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, trying to keep him close. Roman did the same, snaking a hand around Seth’s waist and pulling him against his chest. Seth could hear Roman’s heart, how fast it was beating; hell, Seth’s was probably beating ten times that speed. It still, however, shocked him that Roman might be even a little nervous. He was always so confident, so in the moment. Every move he made was with a purpose. Tonight it seemed like Seth was having to take control. Roman never allowed Seth to be top, unless Seth was riding him. It made Seth huff slightly and slow down his movements. Roman noticed, and his grip loosened on Seth’s waist, ready to let him leave if he wanted (he’d never want to). Roman felt his hands start to clam up, and he winced as Seth lowered his leg took a slow deep breath. 

Seth pulled away slowly, opening his eyes to see a red-faced Roman. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Roman said as he opened his own eyes, “Do you need anything?” Seth smiled softly, always the caregiver Roman was.  
He laid a hand on Roman’s cheek, trying to steady him. 

"No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. Something just seems off about you tonight.” Roman looked down, biting his lip and starting to twiddle his thumbs in anxiety. 

“What’s wrong big guy? You’re never like this.” Seth gave a small pout, the worry becoming evident in his voice.  


Roman sighed and ran a hand over his face, trying to figure out the right words to say. “I-I’m nervous I won’t be as good as you remember,” Roman mumbled quickly, hoping Seth couldn’t hear. 

Roman could tell that wasn’t the case when Seth raised an eyebrow, the look on his face clear with what his thought was. “What? Why would you ever think that?” He grabbed Roman’s hand, stroking it with his thumb, trying to ease a little of Roman’s anxieties. 

“I know it’s stupid; I just-I feel like I used to-” He paused and looked to the ground, Seth immediately grabbing his chin with his fingers and making him lookup. “I used to be so good and confident, and now I don’t feel like that anymore, now I feel like I won’t be as good as Becky, or Murphy, or the AOP, or anyone else you’ve been with since we were split apart.” 

Seth shook his head slowly, so he was scared that he wasn’t going to be good enough. That was never a problem with Roman; he was always good enough. “You want to know a secret?” he asked softly, and Roman just stared at him, indicating his answer was yes. “I thought about you,” he admitted, Roman’s eyes widening in surprise. 

“Really?” he said softly, causing a small giggle to come from Seth, who just nodded his head. “I just assumed-well, it wasn’t cool of me to assume.” Roman put a hand behind his neck, rubbing it and giving an awkward smirk. 

Seth shook his head and smiled, giving Roman a small kiss and grabbing his hand from his neck, lacing his fingers in Roman’s. “It’s okay Ro.” He kissed his knuckles softly. “I know a way you can make it up to me, though.” He smirked, causing Roman to slither his hand back around his waist. 

The grip Roman had on his hip tightened as Seth took a finger into his mouth, sucking on it as if his life depended on it. “Yeah? What’s that?” Roman mumbled as he stared intently at Seth’s movements, his mouth releasing the finger with a small ‘pop.’ 

“I want you to take me. I want you to rail me like only you can.” Seth whispered, leaning into Roman’s chest, closing the space between them. “Show me who the real tribal chief is.” Seth bit Roman’s ear lobe. 

It was as if that sent something through Roman. A shockwave coursed through him because, in an instant, Roman had pulled Seth off of him and thrown him into the bed. Oh yeah, this is the Roman he knew. “Cmon, I wanna see why they call you the head of the table.” He mumbled as he spread his legs apart, his ass facing Roman through his jeans. He arched his back, trying his best to strike a sexy pose without looking too awkward and too needy, and he succeeded. 

The next thing he knew, there was a loud smack echoing through the room, and Seth yelped; Roman had smacked his ass. This was new. And Seth liked it. He gripped the sheets, turning his head over his shoulder to see a shirtless Roman glaring holes into him, his pants tight around his dick as the tent pitched made Seth’s mouth water. He bit his lip as he wiggled his hips, signaling that he wanted Roman to do it again. 

All he got was a raised eyebrow before he got a second smack, equally as hard, this one causing a small moan to emit from the smaller man. Roman liked that. He grabbed ahold of Seth’s belt loops, dragging him towards him as he frantically searched for the button of his jeans. Seth just watched in amazement at how swiftly he managed to take Seth’s pants off of him, throwing them across the room, and then running a hand over the small of his back. 

Roman just stared at him, his eyes piercing and beautiful. Seth started to blush; he wasn’t used to all of this. The staring made him feel like he did something wrong because when Dean stopped and stared, he usually had done something he didn’t like. But he had to keep reminding himself that Roman wasn’t Dean. Dean was a completely separate entity from Roman, and they had two completely different personalities. Deans staring was meant as a warning. Roman’s staring was used as a way of praise and admiration. The recognition made Seth equally uncomfortable because he felt as if it was something he didn’t deserve. He didn’t earn all the credit he got, all the love Roman would give him, all the encouraging words and kisses, but Roman always assured him he did. Roman always made sure he felt safe and warm. 

It wasn’t as if Dean didn’t make him feel that way; Dean just did it separately. Dean did it in a way he knew Seth was familiar with; he did it with pain. Because pain was Seth’s go to, it’s what he knew and what he was an expert at. Dean did what he knew would always make Seth feel comfortable; he hurt him. And Dean was okay with that. 

Roman wasn’t, and Seth could live with that. 

It was as if Seth’s thoughts were being floated around the room because a soft “I know I’m not, Dean.” Broke the silence that had filled the room. Seth’s head shot up to meet Roman’s, who had moved his gaze from Seth’s backside to his face. “I know I’m not Dean, and I know I don’t do-“ Roman hesitated, trying to think of the right thing to say. “The things he does to you.” He finished. “But you deserve this. You deserve to feel good and be pleasured and be loved.” He put a gentle hand on his cheek; Seth let out a sigh leaning into the touch and closing his eyes, “it’s okay to feel good.” He mumbled before kissing him softly. 

It was funny to Seth. He was the one who was reassuring Roman a few minutes ago; now it was Roman who was comforting him. When Roman pulled away, Seth tried to follow him, but to no avail. “That being said, I’m gonna make you feel so good.” He purred, and Seth went to say something along the lines of ‘thank you’ or ‘please,’ but was cut off with another hard slap to his ass. 

He jolted forward, causing his dick to rut up against the bed, thus causing a louder moan. “stop teasing…” he pleaded, and Roman chuckled. God, that man’s laugh was the most beautiful sound Seth ever heard, it was prettier than a gospel choir, hell even the angel chorus. 

“I’ll give you what you want; just be patient.” He smiled, and Seth gave a small nod. Trying to be good, trying to be patient, was one of his strong suits. Seth could hold himself off for hours at a time, he wanted to be good, he had to be good, Seth had this burning need be good for Roman, and he was determined to succeed. 

Seth could feel Roman circling him, he could hear his footsteps walking around the bed, but all Seth could do was lay there because Roman told him too. And whatever Roman wanted, Seth would give him.

The excitement was what got him. It made his dick twitch when he felt Roman climb on the bed.  
He shivered when he pulled his underwear down, exposing him. He let out a small gasp when he felt a kiss on the handprints where Roman had slapped him. “Shit-you’re beautiful,” Roman whispered as he kissed up the tattoo on his back. He pushed the hair away from his neck, then, in turn, pushed Seth’s head to the side. “You’re so beautiful.” He repeated as he kissed him softly on his pulse before nibbling it. Seth arched his back and rocked back into Roman’s crotch. Roman let out a growl, and it made Seth get chills. 

He kept rocking back, causing small sounds of pleasure to emit from Roman. And it gave Seth a little sense of pride that he could get such a rise out of the big man. Roman started to reciprocate, thrusting his hips to meet Seth, the fabric of Roman’s sweatpants feeling great on his sensitive ass. Roman kept kissing and biting and nibbling and sucking, and it felt like heaven. “Seth…” he mumbled, but Seth couldn’t hear him, the fog clouding his mind blocking off whatever was going on in the outside world. Seth was focused on feeling good and making sure Roman kept letting those beautiful little sounds come out of his mouth. It was something that made him shake from pleasure when Roman but his ear, making him moan softly, he was almost there, he was about to cum, he needed to make Roman cum he-

“Seth.” Roman rasped before he shakily grabbed Seth’s hips, stopping him from moving. Seth whined, trying to wiggle his hips free. “As much as I love this, I wanna fuck you for real, and if we keep this up, we won’t ever get to that point.” He let out a small chuckle, Seth pouting slightly, looking back at him with puppy dog eyes that he was so famous for. “Nah, ain’t gonna work on me messiah, I’m stronger than the rest of those softies that worked on,” Roman smirked, and Seth rolled his eyes, letting a sharp exhale blow out his nose before Roman ran a finger across his cheek and stuck another finger into his mouth. 

Seth started to lick around it again before Roman pulled it away, slowly trailing the saliva around his neck. Roman bit his lip, obviously severely turned on by the sight. 

“Lemme get you outta your pants chief, they look like they hurt,” Seth said in his most seductive voice he could muster up. 

Roman’s lust blown his eyes flicked down to his crotch, and he let out a small sigh. “Y-yeah…they do.” He said softly before looking up at Seth again. He just nodded and smiled softly, moving to his knees to face Roman before kissing him softly. He took ahold of his sweatpants and pulled them down, showing his dick almost entirely hard, hitting his stomach. 

“No underwear?” Seth teased as Roman flashed him his cocky smirk, and it made Seth’s knees weak. 

“I knew what was happening tonight. No need for them.” Roman pursed his lips out before licking them, “C’mere.” He demanded, and Seth did, leaning in to kiss him again, this time harder. Roman pulled away for a split second. “Seems to me like I’m the only one, with no clothes here.” He mumbled against Seth’s lips before Seth let out a small moan when Roman flicked the band of his underwear against his skin. Seth just nodded as Roman kissed him again, attempting to pull his underwear down and release his dick from the confines. When Roman pushed him down against the bed also, he bit Seth’s lip, it was a small thing, something that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but it was something Roman never did.

Roman never drew blood, but this time he did, and Seth wasn’t sure if it was because he knew that Seth needed that small push, that tiny little bit of pain to really help him feel some sense of normalcy, or because he missed Dean just as much as Seth and wanted to seem like he could make up for what they had lost. 

It almost brought tears to Seth’s eyes. 

Roman then ran a hand through Seth’s hair as a comfort; knowing what he did triggered memories. But they were good memories, and Seth wanted to make sure he knew that. He leaned into Roman’s touch and just kissed his palm. “Thank you,” Seth whispered against it, and Roman returned the gesture with a kiss. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Seth’s legs wrapped around Roman’s waist, his face in Roman’s palm, Roman having one hand in his hair and one hand holding Seth for dear life. It was a beautiful sight to behold. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” He whispered against Seth’s cheek as he leaned down to kiss him. “The most.” He repeated for good measure. “You’re so wonderful, baby. You’re so good to me; you deserve this.” Roman praised as he put his fingers back in Seth’s mouth. 

Once they were nice and wet, he slipped one inside of him, his big fingers a feeling Seth never knew he could miss so much. “God-“ he choked out, causing Roman to shush him. 

“That feel good?” His voice was soft, barely a whisper, and it sent chills throughout his body. Seth nodded quickly and gripped the back of Roman’s neck, gripping some of his hair in the process. Roman let out another small growl. He kissed Seth’s ear and worked his way down his chest, stopping at his nipple. He gave one a little lick, causing Seth to arch his chest. His nipples were always sensitive. Roman added another finger as soon as he bit down gently on one of them, making Seth groan in pleasure. “You deserve this,” Roman repeated over and over again like it was a mantra. He knew Seth needed to hear it; the words of reassurance was something he knew Seth couldn’t live without. And he had tried to for so long. 

Roman felt guilty leaving him like that, leaving him alone to fend for himself with Dean gone, as he desperately tried to find a way to fill in the hole the two of them had left him in. Roman knew he could make up for it now, giving him the love he desired and the love he should have had in the first place but had convinced himself he would never have again. Roman loved hearing Seth’s little mewls of pleasure. He loved feeling him writhe underneath him as he only gave him a fraction of the pleasure he was going to feel that night. It was a beautiful sight. Seth’s face contorted in pleasure as Roman added another finger and sucked and nipped at his nipples. 

Roman licked his chest and kissed him again, curling his fingers, trying to see if he remembered where his sweet spot was. And sure enough; he got it on the first try; Seth gasped in the kiss, his legs planting themselves firmly at Roman’s side, spreading further for him.  
Roman slowly pulled his fingers out, making Seth grip his shoulders in protest. “That’s only a taste; I don’t want you too worked up before we get to the good stuff, baby.” Seth licked his lips and let out a breathless- 

“Yeah.” In agreement. 

Seth watched as Roman moved off of the bed, leaving Seth cold, his body shaking while Roman was preoccupied with getting a condom on. “Ro!” He whined, which made the Samoan smirk, not even looking at him when he replied, “give me a second, babe, I’m almost done.” 

Seth huffed and ran a hand over his chest, playing with his nipples again, which made him squeak. Before he knew it, a hand had gripped his wrist and tugged it away. A stern look had crossed Roman’s face as he stood over top of Seth. 

“Just because I’m nicer than Dean doesn’t mean you get to get away with stuff like that.” Seth just stared up in amazement before slowly nodding and biting his lip, opening up the wound Roman had left earlier. Seth felt the blood trickle down, and he licked it up. Roman nodded back as he made his way overtop Seth, spreading his legs for him and gripping his knees. “You ready?” He asked, and Seth’s heart jumped. It was finally happening after so long. He was finally going to feel Roman inside of him, finally going to feel the sweet fullness he had been longing for. 

Seth ran a hand over Roman’s stomach, stopping at his dick and meeting the chocolate eyes. “Please, I need you.” He whimpered, and Roman linked his fingers with Seth’s. 

“You gotta do one thing for me first, can you do that?” Roman cocked his head to the side, studying Seth’s reaction. Seth just stared blankly at him, letting himself sink deep into the ocean that always over took his body. “Hey baby, I need an answer before I start.” Roman gave a gentle pat to his face before Seth snapped out of it, giving him a small nod. Roman smiled widely at him and kissed his wrist. “I want you to say you deserve this, and I want you to say you’re beautiful and that every ounce of love I give you is something you’ve earned.” 

Seth’s eyes started to well up with tears. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a small shaky breath. He wasn’t sure if he could because he wasn’t sure if he did deserve it. Even though Roman kept repeating it over and over again and kept reassuring him over and over again, it was still something he wasn’t sure if he was capable of doing. “R-Roman…” he whispered, and Roman shook his head sternly. 

“No-you say it, and you say it with as much heart as you can muster, or we stop right now, and I walk straight out that door..” It was the sternest Roman had been all night, and the most stern Seth had heard in a while. Normally Seth was the one being stern, trying to get his point across in any way possible. And this was obviously Roman’s way of making sure Seth did what he wanted him to do. 

Seth let out a shaky breath as Roman grabbed his chin, tilting it towards him, forcing Seth to meet his eyes. “I-I deserve this.” He mumbled, causing an encouraging nod from Roman. “I’m worth this. I’m beautiful; I deserve all the love you give me.”  
Roman kissed his neck, nodding. “Again.” 

“I’m beautiful. I deserve this and all the love you give me.” He repeated, starting to believe it.  


”I’ll never leave you again, do you understand me?” Roman bit at his neck, leaving hickeys as Seth nodded. “Good boy.” He whispered before pushing in slowly. 

Seth let out a low moan with Roman as they both froze, allowing Seth to get used to Roman’s size. “Shit,” Seth whispered and wrapped his arms around Roman’s back, gripping his shoulder blades. “M-move.” He whimpered, and Roman complied immediately. 

It was heaven; it was his little slice of heaven. Roman being inside of him made him feel full, whole again even. It was something he would never forget the feeling of, and it had gotten even better over time. Seth ran his hands down Roman’s back, occasionally leaving nail marks along the way. Sweat had formed on his forehead. He pushed Roman’s head against his, their foreheads touching as Roman panted deeply. Seth loved this intimacy. It was something he never got from Dean. It was something strictly he and Roman did. Whenever and wherever they were, if they needed to be grounded or have some reassurance, they touched foreheads. It was their thing. And doing it now, with Roman inside of him, was a new kind of pleasure all on its own.. It was euphoric. 

Roman put his hand on the headboard of the bed as he sped up his hips, his breathing hot and heavy against Seth’s ear. “So good…” he mumbled. “So fucking tight, god, you feel so good around me.” He purred, and Seth let out a moan at the praise. “I missed you,I missed you so fucking much. Thought about you every fucking day. You’re so beautiful.” Seth gasped, Roman just grazing his prostate. 

Seth put a hand on Roman’s forearm, squeezing gently. “I missed you too, god-so full-so big inside of me. You’re so good to me.” Seth praised back, Roman putting a hand around his throat in return. 

He suddenly paused, staring Seth in the eyes. It was as if something clicked inside of them as if they both knew what they needed. Roman squeezed his hand slightly around a breathless Seth, and his breath caught in his throat. Roman squeezed again, Seth’s face turning a slight shade of red, but a smile crept across Seth’s face, confirming that Roman should continue. 

And when he did, he pounded into Seth. 

He was pounding into Seth so hard he felt his head almost hitting the headboard, and Seth let out a mangled scratchy moan at the sudden jolts of pleasure. “F-fuuucckkk!” Roman groaned out, and Seth’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

It wasn’t until Seth felt his prostate get rammed into that he felt his body shake. His legs rose off the bed, spreading wider to give Roman more access. The jolts running through him felt like they were going at a million miles per hour, his head going fuzzy, his arms going numb; it was a sensation he hadn’t felt in what seemed like a million years. 

His head was cloudy. All he could focus on was Roman’s voice repeating, “gonna make you cum so hard, you’re so good for me, so wonderful.” And Seth just smiled, letting the bliss slowly wash over him before feeling a hand wrap around his length and stroking him in time with Roman’s thrusts. “I-I want you to cum with me baby, please, fuck please,” Roman begged, something he never did. Seth nodded and panted and gasped as he felt his orgasm start to creep in through his toes, the familiar warmth pooling under his belly. 

“G-gonna cum…Roman…gonna cum so hard.” He managed to get out; Roman nodded his head fiercely. 

“S-same…cum with me, baby.” He yelled as Seth tipped over the edge. 

It wasn’t something he could describe. This orgasm was something he’d never felt before. He’d never felt something so powerful in his life. His body shook, he couldn’t think, his vision was black, his hearing was gone, and he couldn’t breathe. His breath was taken away, and that seemed cliché to say, but Seth would swear it to the moon and back.  
Roman Reigns took his breath away. 

The next thing Seth remembered was Roman laying on top of him, kissing his nose softly as he attempted to come back to earth. 

Roman ran a hand through his hair, whispering small loving words. “Good job, you did so well.” And Seth finally opened his eyes to see a happy smiling face to greet him. “Hey, welcome back, how was space?” Roman teased as he petted Seth’s head gently. “That good, huh?” He questioned, smiling. 

Seth let out a tiny laugh and nodded. “One of the best of my life.” He let out a long, drawn-out sigh. “Thank you.” He whispered, and Roman shook his head.  
“No. Thank you.” He said softly before twirling a finger through Seth’s hair. Seth smiled, hugged Roman, and they laid there, limbs entwined, curled up on the bed, and Seth knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, they sure did start out sad and super insecure about themselves huh? I really wanted to write Roman as a little nervous, I wanted to explore what he would’ve been like behind closed doors. Also Seth was just a mess. But I made SURE that this one had a happy ending, I’m not sure even I could take more angst given the current state of the world. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
